Console (Dragon Age II)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Enabling the console There are currently two ways to enable the console. Making a shortcut Make a shortcut to your "DragonAge2.exe" file (typically located in the C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age II\bin_ship folder) on your desktop, Start Menu, or wherever. Right click on the shortcut, choose properties, then add the following to the end of line in the "Target" field: ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' — it should look something like this: : "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age II\bin_ship\DragonAge2.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. By editing a game file Another option is to edit the file …\Dragon Age II\data\DragonAgeIILauncher.xml (i.e., within your Program Files folder). This will allow you to run the game from its normal shortcut but requires you to edit a game file which should be done carefully and not before taking a backup of the file. Find the line :' The line below should be something like this: :' Add an attribute arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" to it make it read : For the Mac, add the lines: AppDefaults\\DragonAge2.exe\\transgaming "cmdlineadd" = "-enabledeveloperconsole" To the end of ~/Library/Application Support/Dragon Age II/config Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age II\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your 'My Documents' folder. Open the file in Notepad, or Notepad++ preferably, then find the line that says "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_X" (GRAVE is default, change X to any button that is not already used in the game). You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_GRAVE" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. For Steam it seems binding the console to Tilde doesn't work for some people. Try binding the console to F6 if all other options failed. Note: Every command typed in the console will be invisible, however, you can see if it's active by typing bound keys, which would normally not work in console mode. The fonts.erf patch from DA:O does not appear to work in DA:II. (Works similar to the console for DA:O) General console commands *'runscript healplayer' ~ Gives health to entire party *'runscript injury remparty' ~ Removes all injuries from party *'runscript addmoney X' ~ Adds copper in the amount of X, ie; 10000 = 1 Gold piece *'runscript killallhostiles' ~ Destroys all enemies *'runscript addxp X' ~ Adds experience in the amount of X *'runscript pc_immortal' ~ losing health but no death *'runscript cheat' ~ Makes party temporarily invincible (needs clarification) *'runscript zz_upgrade' ~ Opens the enchantment window *'runscript zz_app_debug' ~ Opens the approval debug window to setting approval rates and romance flags *'runscript zz_supercrit player' ~ Adds 1000 Stamina and Health, and 50 Dexterity and Strength (Use the gen00fl_(companion name) instead of player for companions) *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' ~ Gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value' ~ Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. (The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number, ie; -50) *'runscript chargen warrior XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX warrior (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript chargen mage XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX mage (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript chargen rogue XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX rogue (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript zz_dae_debug' ~ Modify your party, Act/Area/Plot jumps, and Map debugging **'Edit Party' ~ you edit your party members and even bring back your long lost sibling. This seems to work so far in Act 1 just make sure you always keep the original survivor in your party so you get the various dialog cues *'runscript zz_rdr start|goto|daynight|set|get|talk' *'runscript zz_rdr start 1' *'runscript zz_rdr start 2' *'runscript zz_rdr start 3' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto warehouse' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto ambush' *'runscript zz_rdr goto hideout' *'runscript zz_rdr goto stash' *'runscript zz_rdr goto finale' *'runscript addtalent ~ see below for the currently known codes' *'runscript removetalent ' Basic Codes *'most low numbers 2-9' ~ add a blank command to command slot 1 so move that aside to another command slot first. It has a fail black outline and most of the time when you mouse over it it shows (null) for the command. These do various things like TEST_MELLE, TEST_SET_TRAP, etc. *'numbers 10-15' ~ seem to add injuries to your char'' *'1 adds a funky attack command' ~ if you click this in explore mode you do damage to yourself. *'6 adds champion's refresh (behavior tbd)' *'700000' adds the mabari hound to your first slot. Removing it removes it from both your quick bar and from your talent tree. Class Codes *For each of these codes adding the class will add the class to your current class and you will retain your initial talents. For example if you are a mage and you add rogue you retain your mage spells. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add rogue specialization options so you can use this to kind of dual class your char. *'100000 adds warrior class' *'200000 adds rogue class' *'300000 adds mage class' *Notes **you are treated as your original class with respect to plot ***While you are treated as your original class with respect to the plot, the brother or sister companion may not have dialog if you add the class talent, that triggers them differently than your original class. They will still be there, the one who isn't however, will have dialog even though they aren't standing there with the party. ****One can change the brother/sister command with the runscript zz_dae_debug command to modify the party but: For triggered scenes with dialog, the game seems to trigger the companion based on the last class added. For example, if you start off with a rogue, but add the mage class: all triggered scenes will have the brother/sister companion based on the mage class. If they aren't in your party, their dialog will still play, but they will not be physically there. This is even with using the runscript zz_dae_debug command. It seems to be hardcoded. We can only wait for people to mod the game in hopes of changing this. **classes can be removed with removetalent **if you add more than one class the class with the lowest number seems to override higher number ones **adding classes in different orders can increase your hp and mana pool. **if you have already changed your class, you should remove it before you add the new one. **through clever switching of classes you can do things like use both the tome of arcane power and tome of physical technique to add extra bonus points to your Hawke Class Talent Trees *For each class, x01000 through x12000 correspond to each classes subspecs. So, to add or remove the mage talent subtrees, use IDs 301000 - 312000. The advanced subclasses tend to be located from x07000 to x12000. By default, each tree will be added without an invested specialization point. To activate the tree, change the last digit in the sequence to a 1. So, 110001 will add the Berzerker tree without the need to invest a spec point to learn it. **-Warrior is 101000-Weapon and Shield; 102000-Two-Handed; 103000-Vanguard; 104000-Defender; 105000-Warmonger; 106000-Battle Master; 107000-Templar; 109000-Reaver; 110000-Berserker; 111000-Guardian; and 112000-Tevinter Fugitive **-Rogue is 201000-Duel Weapon; 202000-Archery; 203000-Sabotage; 204000-Specialist; 205000-Scoundrel; 206000-Subterfuge; 207000-Shadow; 208000-Duelist; 210000-Assassin; 211000-Swashbuckler; and 212000-Marksman **-Mage is 301000-Elemental; 302000-Primal; 303000-Spirit; 304000-Arcane; 305000-Entropy; 306000-Creation; 307000-Force Mage; 308000-Spirit Healer; 309000-Blood Mage; 311000-Vengence; and 312000-Dalish Pariah **x11000 and x12000 for each class are usually specific to individual party members and are not normally accessible to the hero. Example: 111000-Guardian is Aveline's character specific tree. *'See below for numbers to add specific talents within each tree.' *It can be useful to combine the runscript removetalent ''' command with the talent tree codes to reduce clutter on your abilities screen. You will still have access to the tree's individual abilities and the tree's specific specialization bonus if you use the Base Talent code. ** Example: '''runscript removetalent 307000 will stop the Force Mage talent tree from being shown on your character sheet, but will not remove the specialization or stop you from using any talents added within that tree; however you will not be able to drag and drop abilities onto your action bar until the tree is made visible again by using addtalent and the appropriate tree code. Warrior Talent Trees Weapon And Shield - 101000 tree (101001 base talent point) *'Shield Bash - 101010 **'Pummel - 101011 *'Assault - 101020 **'Battery - 101021 *'Scatter - 101030 **'Disperse - 101031 *'Shield Defense - 101040 **'Shield Wall - 101041 *'Perception - 101050 *'Safegaurd - 101060 ''Two-handed - 102001 tree (102001 base talent point) *'Mighty Blow - 102010 **'Shattering Blow - 102011 **'Killer Blow - 102012 *'Scythe - 102020 **'Reaper - 102021 *'Whirlwind - 102030 **'Tornado - 102031 **'Cyclone - 102032 *'Giant's Reach - 102040 *'Sunder - 102050 ''Vanguard - 103000 tree (103001 base talent point) *'Cleave - 103010 **'Claymore - 103011 *'Assail - 103020 **'Besiege - 103021 *'Control - 103030 **'Command - 103031 *'Might - 103040 **'Muscle - 103041 *'Destroyer - 103050 *'Massacre - 103060 ''Defender - 104001 tree (104001 base talent point) *'Stonewall - 104010 **'Bulwark - 104011 *'Turn the Blade - 104020 **'Raise the Guard - 104021 **'Steady the Foot - 104022 *'Elemental Aegis - 104030 **'Elemental Shroud - 104031 *'Adament - 104040 *'Resilience - 104050 *'Resolute - 104060 ''Warmonger - 105000 tree (105001 base talent point) *'Taunt - 105010 **'Bellow - 105011 *'Pommel Strike - 105020 **'Pommel Blow - 105021 *'Tremor - 105030 **'Quake - 105031 **'Aftershock - 105032 *'Bravery - 105040 **'Bravado - 105041 **'Bravura - 105042 ''Battlemaster - 106001 tree (106001 base talent point) *'Rally - 106010 **'Unite - 106011 *'Bolster - 106020 *'Second Wind - 106030 **'Last Push - 106031 **'Deep Breath - 106032 *'Battle Synergy - 106040 **'Fearless Synergy - 106041 **'Hero's Synergy - 106042 *'Deep Reserves - 106050 ''Templar - 107000 tree (107001 base talent point) *'Holy Smite - 107010 **'Righteous Smite - 107011 **'Staggering Smite - 107012 *'Cleanse - 107020 **'Cleansing Wave - 107021 **'Lasting Cleanse - 107022 *'Silence - 107030 **'Lingering Silence 107031 *'Righteous Strike - 107040 *'Annulment - 107050 ''Reaver - 109000 tree (109001 base talent point) *'Devour - 109010 **'Voracious - 109011 **'Insatiable - 109012 *'Sacrificial Frenzy - 109020 **'Sustained Frenzy - 109021 *'Aura of Pain - 109030 **'Frenzy of Pain - 109031 **'Torrent of Pain - 109032 *'Blood Frenzy - 109040 *'Fervor - 109050 ''Berserker - 110000 tree (110001 base talent point) *'Adrenaline - 110010 **'Adrenaline Rage - 110011 **'Adrenaline Rush - 110012 *'Barrage - 110020 **'Unrelenting Barrage - 110021 **'Resilient Barrage - 110022 *'Berserk - 110030 **'Endless Berserk - 110031 **'Savage Berserk - 110032 *'Death Blow - 110040 Rogue Talent Trees ''Dual Weapon - 201000 tree (201001 base talent point) *'Backstab - 201010 **'Perforate - 201011 **'Murder - 201012 *'Explosive Strike - 201020 **'Merciless Strike - 201021 *'Twin Fang - 201030 **'Reversed Grip - 201031 *'Lacerate - 201040 **'Maim - 201041 *'Unforgiving Chain - 201050 ''Archery - 202000 tree (202001 base talent point) *'Pinning Shot - 202010 **'Rapid Pinning Shot - 202011 **'Disorienting Shot - 202012 *'Bursting Arrow - 202020 **'Shattering Arrow - 202021 **'Smoking Arrow - 202022 *'Archer's Lance - 202030 **'Punishing Lance - 202031 *'Hail of Arrows - 202040 **'Storm of Arrows - 202041 ''Sabotage - 203000 tree (203001 base talent point) *'Rush - 203010 **'Charge - 203011 **'Blitz - 203012 *'Miasmic Flask - 203020 **'Improved Formula - 203021 *'Fatiguing Fog - 203030 **'Overpowering Fog - 203031 **'Impenetrable Fog - 203032 *'Confusion - 203040 **'Chaos - 203041 ''Specialist - 204000 tree (204001 base talent point) *'Speed - 204010 **'Lightening Speed - 204011 **'Energizing Speed - 204012 *'Precision - 204020 **'Precise Attack - 204021 **'Precise Criticals - 204022 *'Power - 204030 **'Stunning Power - 204031 **'Slashing Power - 204032 *'Harmony - 204040 ''Scoundrel - 205000 tree (205001 base talent point) *'Goad - 205010 **'Corral - 205011 *'Back-to-Back - 205020 **'Invisible Friend - 205021 *'Armistice - 205030 **'Truce - 205031 *'Brand - 205040 *'Blindside - 205050 *'Twist the Knife - 205060 *'Follow-through - 205070 ''Subterfuge - 206000 tree (206001 base talent point) *'Stealth - 206010 **'Silent Running - 206011 **'Camouflage - 206012 *'Evade - 206020 **'Tactical Withdrawal - 206021 *'Chameleon's Breath - 206030 **'Chameleon's Cloud - 206031 *'Ambush - 206040 *'Lingering Shroud - 206050 *'Subtlety - 206060 ''Shadow - 207000 tree (207001 base talent point) *'Inconspicuous - 207010 **'Indiscernible - 207011 **'Imperceptible - 207012 *'Decoy - 207020 **'Sturdy Decoy - 207021 **'Rigged Decoy - 207022 *'Pinpoint Precision - 207030 *'Disorienting Criticals - 207040 *'Predator - 207050 *'Shadow Veil - 207060 ''Duelist - 208000 tree (208001 base talent point) *'Vendetta - 208010 **'Blood Feud - 208011 *'Throw the Gauntlet - 208020 **'To the Death - 208021 **'Cutting Barbs - 208022 *'Parry - 208030 **'Riposte - 208031 **'En Garde - 208032 *'Sure Strikes - 208040 *'Evasive Maneuvers - 208050 ''Assassin - 210000 tree (210001 base talent point) *'Pinpoint Strikes - 210010 **'Relentless Strikes - 210011 *'Assassinate - 210020 **'Annihilate - 210021 **'Overkill - 210022 *'Mark of Death - 210030 **'Enduring Mark - 210031 **'Mark of Doom - 210032 *'Devious Harm - 210040 *'Bloodlust - 210050 Mage Talent Trees ''Force Mage Talent Tree - '''307000' (307001 base talent point) *'Pull of the Abyss - 307010 **'Edge of the Abyss - 307011 *'Telekinetic Burst - 307020 **'Telekinetic Blast - 307021 *'Fist of the Maker - 307030 **'Maker's Hammer - 307031 **'Maker's Fury - 307032 *'Gravitic Ring - 307040 **'Gravitic Sphere - 307041 *'Unshakable - 308050 Spirit Healer Talent Tree - '''308000' (308001 base talent point) *'Group Heal - 308010 **'Unity - 308011 *'Revival - 308020 **'Refusal - 308021 **'Renewal - 308022 *'Healing Aura - 308030 **'Faith - 308031 **'Radiance - 308032 *'Vitality - 308040 *'Second Chance - 308050 Blood Mage Talent Tree - '''309000' (308001 base talent point) *'Sacrifice - 309010 **'Grim Sacrifice - 309011 *'Hemorrhage - 309020 **'Paralyzing Hemorrhage - 309021 *'Grave Robber - 309030 **'One Foot In - 309031 *'Bloodslave - 309040 **'Blood Spatter - 309041 *'Blood Magic - 309050 **'Bloodlust - 309051 Companions *'runscript zz_and_debug' *'runscript zz_mrl_debug' *'runscript zz_vrc_debug' *'runscript zz_ave_debug' *'runscript zz_fen_debug' *'runscript zz_isa_debug' *'runscript zz_bet_debug' *'runscript zz_car_debug' Companion Talents Guardian (Aveline) - 111000 (111001 base talent point) *'Bodyguard - 111010 **'Elite Bodyguard - 111011 *'Retaliation - 111020 **'Retribution - 111021 *'Thick Skin - 111030 *'Serve And Protect - 111040 *'Watchful Eye - 111050 *'Immovable - 111060 **'Unstoppable - 111061 *'Indomitable - 111070 ''Tevinter Fugitive (Fenris) - 112000 (112001 base talent point) *'Spirit Pulse - 112010 **'Spirit Flux - 112011 *'Lyrium Ghost - 112020 **'Lyrium Specter - 112021 *'Deflect - 112030 *'Kindred Spirits - 112040 *'Enemy of my Enemy - 112050 *'Veneer of Calm - 112060 *'Battle Tempo - 112070 *'Inner Reserves - 112080 ''Swashbuckler (Isabela) - 211000 (211001 base talent point) *'All Hands On Deck - 211010 **'Shore Leave - 211011 *'Savvy - 211020 **'Buccaneer's Savvy - 211021 *'Sea Legs - 211030 *'Thumbs Up - 211040 *'Stick in the Mud - 211050 *'Across the Bow - 211060 **'Below the Waterline - 211061 *'Experienced Hand - 211070 ''Marksman (Varric) - 212000 (212001 base talent point) *'Rhyming Triplet - 212010 **'Nameless Graces - 212011 *'Kickback - 212020 **'Backlash - 212021 *'Well-Oiled - 212030 *'Authorized Biographer - 12040 *'Unauthorized Biographer - 212050 *'Bianca's Song - 212060 **'Embellishment - 212061 *'Overtime - 212070 ''Vengeance (Anders) - 311000 (311001 base talent point) *'Martyr - 311010 *'Vengeance - 311020 **'Wrath - 311021 *'Swift Justice - 311030 *'Blood of my Enemy - 311040 *'Eye to Eye - 311050 *'No Compromises - 311060 *'Panacea - 311070 *'Aid Allies - 311080 *'Regroup - 311090 ''Dalish Pariah (Merrill) - 312000 (312001 base talent point) *'Ensnare - 312010 *'Stone's Throw - 312020 *'Wrath of the Elvhen - 312030 **'Arlathan's Grace - 312031 **'Loss of the Dales - 312032 *'Solidarity - 312040 *'Outcast - 312050 *'Blood of the First - 312060 *'Wounds of the Past - 312070 Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides